Hisou Aki
by obochan
Summary: Two years after the end of the movie. Roy is Fuhrer,and married to Riza, Ed is somewhere, Al and Winry live together, things are going better but dramatic events are coming...Bad summary, better story I hope but first fic ! RoyRiza, AlWinry, characters OO


Royai! I don't like yaoi too much, and (like many authors) I have the feeling that Roy acts rather brotherly with Ed, and is just taking care of the two brothers. My preferred FMA characters are Roy and Riza and this fic is Roy-centered. This fiction could take place at the end of the movie. But I haven't seen the movie, not read the manga nor seen all the serie's episodes, so the characters are OOC, and the story a real fiction. 

PS: I apologize for the bad style, I am not familiar with english language!

Chapter 1 

**Somewhere in South Central Underground **

Well wrapped in his hooded cloak, Tami followed the strange group in the corridor. They walked one behind the other, in a narrow and dark passage, slightly swinging their body, and reciting a loony chant on the muffled tempo of drums hidden somewhere in the darkness :

" MmmmhhhMmmmhhh- welcome to blood Power, MmmmhhhMmmmhhh Mashiva ! Mashiva ! welcome to blood Power MmmmhhhMmmmhhh welcome to blood Power ! Mashiva ! Mashiva !" MmmmhhhMmmmhhh…"

Their spectral shadows reflected on the wall in the flickering light of torches, emphasized the unreal and evily atmosphere of the scene. Tami shivered and sighed inside : « Damn it ! what the heck is it ! Al, Baka ! what a crazy bastard are you for putting me in this mess! Fuck you and your fucking ideas ! what's the hell here ? ».

_Flashback_

_**New Central City Research Center. **_

_A fair and smart young man was pacing up and down the room, grumbling over and over again:_

" _- The rumors of a coups are becoming more and more precise ! it seems that a putsh is imminent…Roy doesn't care, he is really too self-confident… still unaware of concrete problems ! always dreaming ! Can you imagine the next future if something happens ?" _

" – _Al, don't worry! Roy is in love" ! chuckled a nice long fair-haired girl, looking at some work under a microscope._

"_- That's the problem, Winry ! he doesn't matter anything ! He's completely irresponsible! I have been informed about a secret meeting next night somewhere in a cave in South Central ! I told him to manage but he struggled as he was not concerned by anything! Wat a pity! Of course I will go there by myself... I need to know more about these rumors. _

_- Al, darling, relax! Perhaps you are right, perhaps you're wrong ! tonight you can't go, remember ! You are attended to the Alchemist's Award Ceremony ! You're the star of this event, don't you ? Itzumi needs your presence tonight, she does'nt like formal ceremonies! sorry dear, you have no choice ! _

" _- I know, I know Winry... but anyway, I will go to the cave! It's a question of life or death ! I am really afraid ! I feel the danger so close…I don't want to loose you now..I miss Ed too, you know that !"_

"_- Al, all of us miss Ed...All of us want him back in Central ! But we have to manage our lifes without Ed, because things like this ! Roy is lucky for having you with him because you're nice and caring, and concerned! He knows that, and he trusts you...Be careful Al if you go to the cave, because I love you and..."_

" – _Ohayoo Gozaimasu!" A young man stormed into the room, grinning and giggling at the two lovers! _

" _- Tami , what's the hell !", exclaimed an irritated though relieved Al " what are you doing here ? Are you spying us ? Did you hear what we were talking about ?_

" – _Ah Gomen nasai , Al-san, grinned the young brown-haired, red-eyed man ! I heared your plans ! and I know that you can't go so I was just listening for the place of this odd meeting. ! Please, let me go for you, I need doing something, you know that ! _

_Al frowned in disbelief !_

" _- Tami, you don't have to proof anything to me ! We like you as you are and we know that you are a very brave guy! Don't go to this meeting, because you are still unexperimented and it is a very dangerous mission !..."_

_But Al had in fact no other choice and a moment later he reluctantly accepted the proposition of Tami..." Kio tsukete, Tami-san ! Gambatte kudasai!" (take care and good luck)_

**Back in the Cave**

They finally reached a large well-illuminated room and sat slowly down round a black marble table. A tall man, older than the other and well self-assured, began to speak with an deep echoing voice :

- " War begins to-morrow ! Yes brothers, that's war! War against the Furher and his gang ! his cockiness ! his arrogance! We need revenge ! Be ready, we will be in hurry ! Our troops are ready to attack the Central East Headquarters and all the Institutions. We will attack all of them simultaneously and overwhelm their defences. We'll launch the offensive against all the barracks, and specially against Mustang's gang. Don't hesitate to kill! Kill a maximum of people! Kill! Be relentless! Be pitiless! Mustang will be ambushed and kidnapped! Don't miss the mark and please manage for keeping him alive, because my full revenge needs him captured and tortured for all what he did ! Be fearless, be dauntless! To-morrow, today my friends, is the beginning of our Victory!" So he said, emphasizing theatrically his gesture, moving up his arms largely open as for a satanic prayer.

Completely flabbergasted by the scene, Tami swallowed painfully, drops of sweat rolling all over his face judiciously hidden by the hood. "What's the heck, but what's the hell is it! Damn! this is the end for me, right ! how to go out ? how to escape from this mess !"

A quivering of excitation, may be of fear, went through the audience.Then everybody started to speak simultaneously :

- " Master Olmus, please give us your plans for neutralizing the militaries and the bodyguards of the Fuhrer !"

- "Thank you for this question, Hako ! Our men have infiltrated the members of Fuhrer's Security. By now, our beloved Fuhrer doesn't know that he is already our prisoner !"

- "But what about the Elric's brothers? They are rather unpredictable. They can wreck the plan. Is there really somebody knowing where they are?"

- "The Fullmetal is a real mistery, we know that ! Nobody knows where he is! He disappeared after the fall of the Wall, If he hears something about the plot, he will be there, before the end of this night and pfuitt ! He and the Fuhrer are very close, don't care about their so-called controversies! be sure that he will roll back home to help his friend immediately..."

- "Shut-up ! thundered Olmus. Edward Elric is behind the Gate, probably dead by now. He's not a threat for our attack !"

- "But his brother, Alphonse, is the leader of the Fuhrer's gang! He is a close friend of Mustang, I bet that he already knows about your plot, so probably Mustang knows too ! ahahaha "..sneered a senile old man.

- "BULLSHIT ! SILENCE, you're bastards, stupid cowards ! Mustang is completely unaware of this plot ! and the Elrics too ! "

" My plan is excellent ! Follow me and we will succeed! Remember ! Mustang must be eliminated ! slaughtered ! exterminated ! We, only we, represent the real power needed by this country ! Do they resist ? Kill ! War! WAR ! WAR against the enemies, force inside the country ! No place for weakness, no place for feasts ! People have to obey, to surrender to the only power, our power ! We will fight to regain our place ! All of us present here want the return of the force ! Be strong and confident, I promise the victory !"

- "By the way, don't think about Alphonse Elric ! We have prepared a little surprise for him and his girlfriend, this Rockbell girl ! They will be busy enough in protecting themselves, no danger that he could step in any rebellion !"

- "Waouh, Miss Doctor Winry Rockbell ! Nothing is beautiful enough for this pretended medic: a new hospital, a lecturer position at the University, all the imaginable research facilities, and what else ! That's really really too much ! And all of that because the colonel cannot assume his culpability because the death's of Rockbell parents ! "

- "This Fuhrer is a bastard who drowns his pseudo-culpability in wasting our money ! he despises us, he humbles us, he flatters the ishbalian rabble and their friends ! That's enough, he must die ! Right now !"

- "Noooooooooo, not immediately, Don Ruscetus ! Sorry to disappoint you, but the punishment would be tooooooooo soft if his death is too rapid ! All of us agree with you, he will die,… of course ! but slowly, painfully ! we want him slaughtered by the destruction of his dreams, the death of all the people he likes….and there are here people who need to take a revenge on him, isn't it Sir Wormort ?"

The Master turned toward a new arrivant whose face was partly hidden by a large hood, but when he stood up in the light of the torches, the other participants gasped in repulsion : The man was really ugly, fearfully horrible, with a large purplish slash of burnt flesh crossing his face, accentuating the horrible rictus of his almost lipless mouth. With a sinister smile, he hissed words towards the assistance sending shivers of fear in the spine of all the participants:

- "I am waiting for this moment since more than 10 years, Master, you know that ! I am patient, very patient, but now my revenge is so close that I feel almost ashamed to see again my old friend! I shiver of excitation when I imagine the fear, the total fear growing in his dark ebony eyes when he realizes that I am alive! Oh I am sure that he remembers me, but he believes that I died …Alas for him, I survived, and each minute of my life are nothing more than a long long waiting for this instant…Aaaarrrrrshhhhhhhhh...Roy...to-morrow, you will be mine... shhhhhhhh ...you will pay...painfully pay…..mwuahahahahahah… mwuahahahahahah... mwuahahahahahahahahaha….".

The sinister laugh ranged a long time in the petrified silence of the assistance, whereas the creature disappeared slowly in the darkness...

- " Understand my friends, the poor Wormort is not very grateful to the Fuhrer because of his ravaged face ! he got it from Mustang's ardour in Ishbalie, 10 years ago. They were war fellows though, however Mustang tried to kill him! He quite succeeded as he destructed his soul..The Colonel is not so compassionate, isn't he…but now his luck is turning out..."

- " That's enough ! stop immediately ! what the heck is it ? Mustang is arrogant and cocky, he is unexperimented and governs the country with his feelings. We know that, he needs a good lesson ! But anyway this man is strong and smart, and he is loved by all the people in Amestris, because he gives them peace and hope. And all of us need peace and reconciliation ! How can you do that to him ! This Wormort is a shit ! 10 years ago in Ishbalie, he used to rape, kill, torture ! a real monster ! Thanks to Mustang, this horror stopped ! Wormort is a horrible partner! Please reconsider your plans, it is not too late !" a very old man exclaimed, pointing an accusating finger toward the Master.

- "Waouh Sir Ketano ! what a nice speech ! I feel very surprised ! If I remember well, you agreed for committing yourself in this cause ? when did you switch your opinion ? Are you a Mustang's spy ? Please explain yourself ! "

- " No matter ! I leave this place ! I don't want to stay here anymore" and Ketano started to leave the room. But the Master, in an evil smile, snapped something behind him and immediately two guards rushed into the room and shooted the poor Ketano directly in the heart !

- Things are as they have to ! You follow me or you die, that's clear enough ! claimed the evil when standing up and starting to go out. "Time is up ! Let's go!"

Tami was shivering inside, all his body was shaking. Needles of fear picked his spine as he was wandering how to escape from this awaken nightmare. He followed the group in the dark corridor, trying to plan something for his own safety. The Ketano's death was really terrifying, the plans of these thubs were completely crazy, and his chances to keep alive were low ! How could he, poor guy, escape from this mess? However, he had to ! he had to rush toward Al, and Winry, he had to inform them, to keep them safe...and the Furher…Oh God, how to escape ?

Sometimes God gives a sign in adversity! If you realize it, pick up this sign in hurry ! Once in the street, a hustle occurred between the coupsters…Though almost stunned by his adventure, Tami managed to hide a long long time behing a small wall, scared, chocked, frightened, as lonely and desperate as a lost kitten...After a very long period, he risked his head out of the hiding place, and started to run frantically towards the hospital… towards Al, his buddy, his only friend, his saver…"May I arrive in time, oh God ! please, please .!.May I arrive in time... ."


End file.
